Seven Light Grievous
by Psychotropes
Summary: Soudain, je vois que le déclic se fait dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles s'agrandissent, et le stylo qu'elle avait dans la bouche chute sur le sol. Sa main se crispe sur le bord du bureau, et ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus. Bordel de merde. Les sept péchés capitaux.
1. Infos

Hey !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fic, un concept inédit sur lequel je bosse beaucoup. Je l'ai commencé à quatre mains avec ma chère chouquette Rukire qui ne me donne malheureusement plus aucune nouvelles. Elle n'est pas terminée, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attend pour la publier que j'abandonne le quatre mains, et la continue seule.

Je ne veux pas vous spoiler l'histoire, surtout pas, mais en bref, c'est un remake de l'excellent thriller Seven, avec Morgan Freeman et Brad Pitt, mais dans le monde du YouTube français. La particularité est que les chapitres alternent entre deux points de vue : celui d'Alice Wonders (mon personnage), et celui de Zoé Davis, qui fut celui de ma co-auteure, et que je reprend en espérant qu'elle revienne un jour !

J'espère sincèrement que cette fic va plaire et rencontrer ne serait qu'un tout petit peu de succès, parce que je bosse vraiment beaucoup dessus. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez moi des reviews, c'est toujours une joie en tant qu'auteur, d'avoir des retours.

Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement, je pense un toute les semaines, sûrement dans le week-end, peut-être le vendredi à 18h sinon... Comme les SLG... Ouais, vendredi 18h, c'est bien haha. Bon, je vais poster le premier chapitre maintenant, et je vous souhaite, j'espère, un bon moment à toutes (tous ?)

B'sous

Psycho'


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Gourmandise**

PDV : Alice Wonders

Je rentre dans la pièce. Les équipes sont déjà là, passant au peigne fin le sol, les murs, les meubles. Mais personne ne touche à la silhouette, là-bas, avachie sur une chaise réduite en morceaux. Je pose un pied précautionneux sur le sol recouvert de matières organiques. Je retiens un hoquet nauséeux tant l'odeur est infecte : un mélange de moisi, de matières fécale et de corps en décomposition. Un de mes assistants me tend une paire de gants que j'enfile, avant de couvrir mon nez et ma bouche d'un masque protecteur, et salvateur. Je m'approche du cadavre, entourée par Alex, un des inspecteurs du poste, et par le Dr Cobain, médecin légiste.

Dégoûtée malgré l'habitude que me confère l'exercice de ma profession, je me penche sur la victime. Même si mon poste dans la police scientifique m'a confronté à des scènes de crimes plus abominables les uns que les autres, cet assassinat ne ressemble à… rien. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle horreur.

Je me présente, Alice Wonders, jeune femme de 22 ans, et mise nez à nez avec une scène de crime particulièrement… Oh mon dieu.

Quand ce matin, mon supérieur est arrivé avec un fax dans la main, je ne pensais sincèrement pas être confronté à ce genre de chose. « Nouvelle affaire pour vous, Wonders. » Une phrase anodine, que j'entends souvent, dans ces bureaux où je passe la majeure partie de mon temps. Et un appel anodin, d'ailleurs. Une femme, dérangée par une odeur de pourri, appelle la police. Cela arrive fréquemment, mais là, tout est différent.

Tout est pire.

Bien pire.

Je secoue la tête, tentant de faire abstraction de l'odeur. Laissant au légiste le soin d'examiner le cadavre, je rejoins Alex, et nous commençons une inspection en règle du petit appartement. Appartement somme toute très classique… Un petit trois-pièces, meublé, mais laissé à l'abandon. Étrange, car si on en croit les voisins, la victime, un certain Kriss, vivait ici depuis plusieurs années.

L'appartement est dans un état de délabrement avancé. Le papier peint, pourri, tombe en morceaux, et les murs suintent d'humidité. Les meubles sont abîmés, marqués par le temps. L'électricité fluctue, et les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas. J'évite avec dégoût un cafard, grand comme mon pouce, apparemment dérangé par notre arrivée. Alex examine la cuisine, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Enfilant des gants et attrapant une paire de pinces, il ouvre le frigo, découvrant une armoire réfrigérante remplie à craquer. Rien de très étonnant d'ailleurs, si on en croit les 200 kg du fameux Kriss. Le frigo, d'ailleurs, est la seule partie de l'habitation propre et bien rangée.

Je retourne dans le salon, et m'accroupis près du Dr Cobain.

\- Alors ?

Celui-ci se relève, des gouttes de sueurs sur le front.

\- Il va falloir une autopsie. Je… Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Cet homme a été gavé.

\- Gavé ? C'est-à-dire ?

Le médecin avale sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Celui qui a fait ça l'a… obligé à manger jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Je déglutis. Entre l'état de l'appartement, l'atmosphère de la scène, la violence du crime et le manque d'indices, j'enchaîne les mauvaises surprises.

C'est alors qu'Alex m'appelle. Je le rejoins dans la cuisine, où lui et l'équipe ont déplacé le frigo. J'interroge du regard mon assistant, qui est livide. Il tend un bras tremblant vers le mur. Je m'approche.

Sur les lambris dévorés par les vers, une inscription est écrite.

 **GOURMANDISE**

Je touche du bout du doigt l'inscription encore fraîche. Mon gant devient alors rouge.

Du sang. C'est du sang.

C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

De retour au poste de police, je monte dans mon bureau, que je partage avec Zoé Davis, ma collègue. Je me sers un café, et m'assoie dans mon fauteuil. Quelle horreur...  
Zoé et moi avons été désignées pour cette enquête. Deux jeunes policières de 23 ans, seules, face à un tueur gavant ses victimes. Génial...

D'ailleurs, mon amie rentre dans le bureau, chargée de nombreux dossiers. Je lui jette un regard accablé.

\- Hey...

Zoé relève la tête. Même si elle n'a pas pu venir avec moi dans l'appartement, elle est déjà au courant de l'affaire. Elle me fait une grimace de dégoût.

\- À voir ta tête, c'était si horrible que ça?

La gorge nouée, j'hoche doucement la tête. Elle pose les dossiers sur la table, avant de s'asseoir face à moi.

\- Bon, ben le chef m'a demandé de chercher dans les archives si y'avait déjà eu des cas comme ça, mais j'ai rien trouvé...

Elle lâche un soupir désespéré.

\- Pfff... Cette affaire m'écœure... Dire que je devais aller déjeuner avec Antoine ce midi... Alice, ça va aller ?

\- Je suis désolée, mais ton dîner romantique tombe à l'eau... Et, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Au mot 'dîner', je frémis. Je crois que j'ai une légère phobie de la nourriture, maintenant. Je croise son regard, et commence à lui expliquer ce que j'ai vu ce matin.

\- J'ai jamais vu ça... D'après le Dr Cobain, il a été gavé. Quelqu'un l'a obligé à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Tu y crois ? Quel déséquilibré pourrait faire ça ! Et puis... Il y a avait cette inscription... 'Gourmandise'... Je n'y comprends rien.

\- Et moi donc... Il faut être complètement dingue pour faire manger quelqu'un comme ça. Quelle horreur. Mais… Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu ? Il en a pourtant les moyens…

Je la regarde, désespérée. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise question, après tout. Un homme de 200 kg qui n'arrive pas à empêcher quelqu'un de l'agresser, et surtout qui se laisse gaver à mort ? Avouez que c'est étrange. Quelque chose cloche.

\- Bonne question. Excellente question...

Je soupire. Mon téléphone vibre, et après y avoir jeté un regard, je me lève et attrape ma veste.

\- Met un pull, on va à la morgue. Cobain vient de finir l'autopsie, il y a sûrement du nouveau.

Attrapant un stylo et le dossier, je finis mon café d'une traite. Je prends alors conscience qu'un psychopathe est en liberté dans la nature. J'attrape mon flingue et le glisse dans ma ceinture, me sentant, pour la première fois de ma carrière, menacée par ce tueur qui me semble déjà inaccessible.

\- Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive !

Elle me suit d'un pas rapide, ses cheveux bougeant au rythme de ses pas.

Nous marchons vers la chambre froide, et je frémis une nouvelle fois. Mon amie me sert le bras, mais je sais qu'elle redoute autant que moi de voir le cadavre sous les lumières crues de la morgue.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai la sombre impression que cette affaire ne s'arrêtera pas là. Ce n'est pas un crime ordinaire... Il y aura des suites. J'en suis sûre.

\- Oh non, ne dis pas des choses aussi glauques ! J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas, de suite ! C'est juste trop... Trop répugnant.

Elle frissonne et je peux sentir son frisson me traverser le bras, où mes poils se hérissent. Nous arrivons devant la salle. Nous nous regardons, puis poussons la porte, où nous attend le médecin légiste. Il finit par arriver, un café à la main.

\- Wonders, Davis.  
\- Re-bonjour, Dr.

Il nous fait un laconique signe de la main. Je le sens déjà épuisé parce ces quelques heures de travail. Il allume les lumières de l'arrière salle, et nous nous approchons tous trois de la civière. Le cadavre de l'obèse Kriss y gît, recouvert d'un drap blanc.

\- Gants.

Nous enfilons toutes les deux une paire de gants de protection. Nous nous penchons alors sur le corps, tandis que le Dr Cobain soulève le drap.

\- Alors ?  
\- Il a explosé de l'intérieur.

Je retiens un hoquet tandis que Zoé se détourne avec un sursaut nauséeux.

\- On l'a forcé à manger jusqu'à ce que son estomac explose et... Enfin il est mort d'une hémorragie interne. On l'a laissé mourir au milieu de ses propres déjections et...

Je le coupe.

\- Oui, bon, bref. Viens au fait. Son sang ?

Il soupire.

\- Rien.

Je sursaute.

\- Comment ça, rien ? Pas de drogue, pas de médocs ?  
\- Rien, j'te dis.  
\- Pourquoi ne s'est- il pas défendu s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens ? C'est...ça ne tient pas la route.

Zoé s'approche.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. C'est trop tôt pour dire quoi que ce soit mais… Enfin je ne sais pas, il n'y a quasi aucune piste. Peut-être que… Le meurtrier est aussi gros que lui… Non, c'est stupide !

Elle soupire.

Le Dr Cobain prend la parole.

\- Je n'ai très sincèrement jamais vu ça. Tout indique que la victime était consentante. Aucun coup sur le corps, pas de blessures externes, pas de sang, rien. C'est à l'intérieur que tout est parti en… Vous comprenez. Et puis, ça peut aussi vouloir dire que Kriss connaît, enfin, connaissait son meurtrier. Il va falloir chercher dans son entourage. Dans son immeuble, ses voisins, tout le monde. Et puis, Zoé, pour revenir à ton hypothèse, le mode opératoire semble désigner un serial killer, ou tout du moins, quelqu'un qui as déjà tué. Hors, on a aucun psychopathe tueur obèse dans nos fichiers. Donc non, la victime était consentante.

Ma coéquipière me jette un regard, et tend le menton vers moi.

\- T'en pense quoi ?

\- Que ça a tout du crime parfait.

Ma voix chavire sur les derniers mots. Le crime parfait...

Gourmandise.

La clé est là…

Au milieu de la nuit, je suis réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

\- Allô ?

Je réponds d'une voix ensommeillée sans même ouvrir les yeux. Mais la voix blanche d'Alex au bout du fil me réveille soudainement.

\- Alice ? Viens au poste, maintenant. Il y a du nouveau.

\- J'arrive. Mais… ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre.

\- Viens voir par toi-même, princesse. T'auras une voix bizarre toi aussi après.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, je débarque au poste, à moitié habillée, à moitié endormie. Alex est là, un énième café à la main, le visage plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Il m'attrape le bras et, sans un mot, m'entraîne vers la morgue, de nouveau. Nous entrons dans la pièce, et le Dr Cobain se lève précipitamment de son fauteuil.

\- On a du nouveau.

Je dégage mon bras endolori de l'étreinte d'Alex.

\- J'avais compris oui… Alors ?

\- On a répondu à certaines questions. Déjà, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu ? La réponse : parce qu'il était attaché.

Il m'entraîne vers le corps.

\- Ces hématomes viennent d'apparaître. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, tout indique que le meurtrier l'a ligoté très serré, sûrement sur la chaise où on a retrouvé le corps.

Il m'indique du bout des doigts plusieurs marques jaunâtres horizontales, qui semblent effectivement tracer le contour d'une corde.

Je me redresse.

\- D'accord. Mais même attaché, ce n'est pas facile de gaver quelqu'un sauf…

\- Sauf si on a un tuyau.

Il attrape un objet longiligne enveloppé dans un drap.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu vas comprendre, murmure le Dr Cobain.

Je retire la protection et découvre, à ma plus grande stupeur, un genre de tuyau, creux et couvert de sang.

Je relève un visage qui doit être à moitié traumatisé.

\- Attends… Quel genre de meurtrier tue quelqu'un en le gavant et en utilisant… Du… Bambou ?!

* * *

Hey ! Et voilà, le premier chapitre de Seven Light Grievous s'achève ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et que vous aurez envie de suivre l'histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout, c'est très important. A la semaine prochaine, j'espère !

B'sous

Psycho'


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Paresse**

PDV : Zoé Davis

J'arrive devant le grand bâtiment, duquel je pousse la porte pour rentrer. Je vois plusieurs de mes collègues occupés à ratisser toutes les pièces, tel un travail de fourmi. Je demande à l'un d'eux où a été retrouvée la victime. On me désigne la petite pièce, au fond, et je rentre d'un pas décidé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul face à l'odeur très forte de médicaments présente dans la pièce. Les senteurs d'hôpital me prennent à la gorge, et j'enfile aussitôt un masque, mais même cette protection n'empêche pas les odeurs de me brûler les sinus.

Je m'approche d'Alex, qui est en train de photographier le lit, vide. La victime, un certain Alexis Breut, si je ne m'abuse, a été retrouvée dedans, plongé dans un profond coma. Je souris à mon collègue, sans grande conviction.

\- Salut. Cobain est venu ? Il a dit quoi ?  
\- Salut, ma belle. Oui il est venu, et, malheureusement, pas grand-chose. Il veut l'examiner à l'hôpital, avec des instruments plus précis et avec son équipe de médecins glauques.

\- Médecins légistes, Alex, pas médecins glauques…

\- C'est la même chose.

J'esquisse un sourire.

\- Enfin bref, il pense que cela faisait un an que la victime était plongée dans le coma.  
\- Je vois... Enfin non, d'ailleurs, je ne vois rien du tout. Mais je suis là pour ça…

J'observe la chambre, puis retourne dans l'appartement. Ça sent le renfermé, et la pièce est recouverte de poussière. Un peu plus loin, je peux apercevoir que de nombreux meubles ont commencé à être dévorés par les mites.

D'après une de mes collègues, ce sont ses deux frères qui l'ont découvert. En recoupant leurs déclarations, cela faisait un an qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur frère. Inquiets, ils se seraient rendus ici, et auraient enfoncés la porte pour rentrer.

Je regarde quelque photo du corps à sa découverte. Il a l'air profondément endormi, et il a ce qui semble être des piqures, peut-être de seringues, dans le bras droit. Or, comme en témoignent les photos collées au mur de l'appartement, et notamment, celle où le fameux Alexis écrit quelque chose, il était droitier.

De plus, d'après Cobain, il était nourri directement à l'aide d'un tuyau. Quelqu'un s'est donc occupé de lui pendant son « sommeil ». Mais pourquoi plongé quelqu'un dans le coma pendant un an pour le nourrir chaque jour ? De plus, il n'y a pas meurtre, pour l'instant. Je ne comprends rien. Cette affaire aurait-elle un lien avec celle d'il y a quelques jours ? Les deux actes sont-ils liés ? Ont-ils étaient commises par la même personne ?

Alex m'appelle alors depuis le fond de la pièce, et je le rejoins rapidement.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Non, enfin peut-être. Tu ne peux pas m'aider à retourner le lit ? Il y a… Quelque chose de collé en dessous, mais je n'arrive pas à le retourner seul.

\- Oui bien sûr…

Je me place en face de lui et commence à soulever le sommier. De faibles gouttes de sueur apparaissent sur mon front, puis nous arrivons enfin à retourner le lourd cadran de bois.. J'écarquille les yeux. Non. C'est impossible.

 **PARESSE**

C'était ça, le truc qui collait.

Du sang.

Du sang qui datait d'il y a… Longtemps, si on en croit son taux de coagulation. Probablement plusieurs jours.

Je me tourne vers Alex, livide.

\- Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible... C'est impossible, même...

\- Tu penses comme moi?  
\- Évidemment… Il faut que je voie la victime. Il faut que je voie Alice. Non, non… Il faut qu'on le sauve.

\- Qu'on le sauve ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Le type qui a fait ça… C'est celui qui a tué Kriss. Il va tuer Alexis. Peut-être même sous les yeux des médecins.

Alex sursaute.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il va agir de nouveau. Il faut qu'on l'empêche de tuer Alexis. Merde…

\- Attends… Tu penses vraiment que…

\- Que nous sommes face à un serial killer, et que ces deux meurtres sont les premiers d'une longue série.

Nos regards se croisent. Nous bondissons tous deux, mût par la même panique et nous précipitons vers la porte.

Quelques minutes, quelques heures, tout au plus.

Il ne faut pas qu'on le laisse partir.

Je me précipite dans la voiture, et Alex s'installe au volant. Le cœur en panique, je me jette sur mon téléphone.

\- Décroche, Alice, décroche...

La tonalité se stoppe.

\- Allô ?

Entendre la voix de ma collègue me calme un tout petit peu. C'est en entendant une deuxième fois sa voix que je me rends compte que parler quand on est au téléphone, c'est mieux.

\- Zoé ? Zoé ? Eh, ça va ?

\- Alice ! Non, non, ça ne va pas, ça ne vas pas du tout, même. Je… J'étais dans la maison de la victime et…

Je lui résume le mieux possible la situation.

\- Est ce que le Dr est à l'hôpital ? Et toi, tu es où ? Et Alexis, où est-il ?! Il est le seul qui puisse nous aider…

\- J'ai reçu un appel du boss. Apparemment, avec Cobain, ils sont arrivés à la même conclusion que toi. Du coup je suis à l'hosto. Ne t'en fait pas, on a sécurisé le secteur. J'ai 7 membres des interventions spéciales avec moi, donc Alexis ne risque rien.

Ma collègue a beau tenter de raffermir sa voix, je sais qu'elle a aussi peur que moi.

\- Zoé ? Prends une arme, d'accord ? Tant qu'on n'aura pas arrêté ce malade, on sera en danger.

\- D'accord...

J'ai peur. J'ai très peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Alex se gare, et je me jette hors du véhicule. J'arrive devant la chambre, montre ma plaque et rentre à toutes allures. J'aperçois Alice, Cobain, notre boss, Marc, et les membres des interventions spéciales.

\- Alice ! Dr, est ce que tu sais quelle drogue a été utilisée? On peut le sortir du coma?  
\- Hélas, Davis, je ne sais pas.  
\- Comment ça ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a utilisé pour l'endormir ? Il y a bien un antidote non ?

\- Je ne connais pas cette drogue, c'est la première fois que je vois pareille chose. Le coma dans lequel a été plongé est artificiel, et pourtant, il semble inconscient que nous sommes tous autour de lui. Aucun geste, rien. Rien de rien.  
\- C'est… Etrange. Et ça paraît impossible.

Ma main se poste sur l'arme accrochée à ma ceinture. Je ressens le besoin d'être en sécurité. Le besoin d'être près de lui. D'Antoine. Un tremblement me prend. Alice s'approche de moi.

\- Viens, ils tentent des trucs pour le réveiller.

Nous rentrons dans la pièce. Alice se tourne alors vers la table et me tend une pièce à conviction, dans un sac en plastique.

\- Tiens, on a trouvé ça dans les plis de ses vêtements.

J'observe la chose avec attention, et souris machinalement.  
Un join. C'est un join.  
Alice sourit d'un air fatigué et moqueur.

\- Nous avons donc affaire à un drogué amateur de bambou... Si quelqu'un connaît un tueur répondant à ce descriptif, appelez nous !

Je lui souris faiblement, lorsque des cris surviennent de la pièce médicale.

\- Il s'est réveillé ! Il a ouvert les yeux !

Un seul regard à ma partenaire, et nous nous précipitons vers le lit. Ses yeux bleus sont grand ouverts, écarquillés, mais il ne bouge pas.

\- Cobain ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Ma voix tremble.

\- Je ne sais pas... Reculez-vous ! me répond le médecin légiste.

Alice sort son arme et enlève la sécurité. L'équipe d'intervention et le boss faisant de même, je les imite.  
Alexis ouvre alors la bouche, mais un seul mot, prononcé d'une voix gutturale, en sort.

\- Paresse...

Ses yeux bleus se révulsent alors, ses muscles se contractent et du sang se met à couler de sa bouche. Un dernier spasme, et son corps inanimé retombe sur le lit. Le Dr Cobain se précipite et prends son pouls.  
Il se relève, un air de profonde terreur sur le visage.

\- Il est mort.

Je frissonne. Cette mort ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Il est là. Il nous regarde.

Mon cœur dégringole dans ma poitrine tandis qu'Alice se retourne vers moi, les traits tremblants;

\- Et merde...

Je détourne le regard, la main posée sur ma bouche pour retenir le cri de colère qui a voulu s'en échapper. Il est là. Il sait qu'on le cherche. Il joue avec nous.

\- Je vais l'emmener à la morgue pour l'autopsier.

J'hoche doucement la tête sans réponse. Non... C'est pas vrai...

\- Alice. Il joue tel un chat avec une souris... Il joue avec nous…

Je me mordille la lèvre, en pleine réflexion.

\- Gourmandise... Paresse... Ça me rappelle quelque chose, pas toi ? Mais moi, impossible de me rappeler.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je suis fatiguée. Pff, ça doit faire plus de 48h que je n'ai pas dormi. Je vais me coucher. On se retrouve au bureau demain pour une séance de brainstorming, prévois du café et des croissants.

Pour la première fois, je prends conscience de ses cernes.

Je regarde ma collègue s'éloigner, plus titubante que jamais. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, et Alex s'approche de moi.

\- Ça va aller, Davis ?

\- Il faudra bien...

Il me sourit tristement, et repart. Je pose ma tête entre mes mains. Gourmandise... Et maintenant Paresse... Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je le sais, mais mon cerveau n'est plus en état de réfléchir.

\- Gourmandise... Paresse...

Je reste longuement comme ça, puis ressens le besoin de lui téléphoner.

\- Allô ?  
\- À l'huile !

Un faible sourire naît sur mon visage.

\- Toujours aussi nulle comme vanne.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Ça ne va pas ? T'as une voix toute bizarre, poussin...  
\- C'est juste l'affaire d'aujourd'hui... Elle est fatigante.  
\- Tu me raconteras ce soir ! J'ai commandé japonais…  
\- D'accord. À ce soir, mon amour.  
\- À ce soir. Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi... Attend !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si je te dis Gourmandise et Paresse, tu penses à quoi ?  
\- Euh…Témoins de Jéhova ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Nan, j'sais pas en fait... Ça me fait penser à un truc religieux.  
\- Je vois... À ce soir, namour.  
\- À ce soir !

Je raccroche.

Gourmandise.  
Paresse.

Tout est lié.

Paresse.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Davis & Wonders**

PDV : Zoé Davis

J'arrive d'un pas nerveux au bureau, des croissants dans un sac plastique dans la main droite, et des dossiers de la main gauche. Je mordille mon stylo, et fait un signe de la main à ma collègue en l'apercevant.

\- Alice ! Désolée, je suis en retard...

Assise dans son fauteuil, une pile de dossiers poussiéreux sur son bureau, elle me rend mon signe de main sans même lever la tête. Elle a des cernes creusés et le teint pâle, mais paraît plus déterminée que jamais.  
Je laisse tomber les croissants sur son bureau et lui tend un café. Elle l'attrape et lève un regard reconnaissant vers moi.

\- Oh merci beaucoup, Zoé... Je n'ai pas mangé en plus.

Elle mord dans son croissant, et, après avoir tiré une seconde chaise et m'être assise, je l'imite.

Je lui souris avant de lâcher un soupir.

\- C'est fou, moins d'une semaine, et cette affaire me paraît durer depuis déjà des mois, des années presque. Tu sais que quand je dis Paresse et Gourmandise à Antoine, il me sort « Témoins de Jéhova » ! T'y crois, toi ! Il n'est pas possible ce mec…

Je lève la tête vers elle, commence à boire mon café, et soupire :

\- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ce à quoi ça fait allusion... C'est vraiment frustrant !

Elle avale également une gorgée de café avant de me répondre, l'air vague.

\- C'est drôle que tu me dises ça... Témoins de Jéhova... Moi aussi, ce bordel me fait penser un quelque chose de religieux. Mais j'ai cherché dans de vieilles affaires, et rien ne correspond. Donc bon... Et sinon, on a ce matin pour réfléchir, mais cet après-midi, on a les frères d'Alexis Breut à interroger ainsi que la concierge de l'immeuble de la première victime, Kriss.

\- Tu veux qu'on se sépare pour les témoins ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, avant de saisir un dossier au hasard, et de reprendre la parole :

\- Au fait, j'ai trouvé un truc intéressant. Le bambou, d'après le labo, viendrait de Chine.

\- Je préfère qu'on soit ensemble, pour les interrogatoires, me répond-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Soudain, elle bondit, saisit un feutre à tableau et s'approche de celui-lui qui couvre tout le mur, au fond de notre bureau.  
Elle s'arrête, pose un regard pensif sur la surface blanche avant de déposer délicatement la pointe du feutre sur la surface immaculée. Puis, je vois le stylo s'agiter, créer des courbes et des déliés, des lettres pleines qui apparaissent petit à petit.  
Elle s'écarte :

 _\- Paresse_ _  
_ _\- Gourmandise_ _  
_ _\- ?_ _  
_  
Elle me contemple en silence, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix fatiguée :

\- Si on arrive à prévoir lequel de ces défauts sera la prochaine victime, on peut tenter de trouver une correspondance. Les meurtres ont eu lieu dans un secteur assez grand, mais pas assez pour que nos équipes ne puissent le surveiller.

Défauts... Le mot fait mouche dans mon esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur le souvenir que ce terme remue. Le lien est là, à quelque millimètres de mon esprit, mais insaisissable, intouchable. Insupportable.

\- Défauts... Religion... Probablement quelque chose d'interdit... Une punition, peut-être?

Je mordille dans mon croissant en posant mes yeux verts sur elle. Elle ne parle pas, mais je sens qu'elle réfléchit autant que moi.

\- Interdit... Interdit... Quelque chose... D'immoral ?

C'est là, je tiens quelque chose, je le sens, je le sais, mais quoi ? Je lui jette un regard rempli de questions. Elle mordille distraitement son stylo, les yeux fixés sur un point sur le mur, derrière moi.

\- Il y en a deux... C'est probablement une liste, mais longue de combien?

Soudain, je vois que le déclic se fait dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles s'agrandissent, et le stylo qu'elle avait dans la bouche chute sur le sol. Sa main se crispe sur le bord du bureau, et ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus. Je sens qu'elle veut parler, mais rien ne sort. Elle se lève, récupère son feutre, et se précipite vers le tableau. Elle efface le point d'interrogation et se met à compléter à toute vitesse sa liste.  
Quand elle s'écarte, mon cœur s'arrête.

 _\- Paresse_ _  
_ _\- Gourmandise_ _  
_ _\- Luxure_ _  
_  
Je frémis.

 _\- Envie_ _  
_ _\- Orgueil_ _  
_  
Je bascule en arrière sur le fauteuil.

 _\- Avarice_ _  
_ _\- Colère_ _  
_  
Bordel de merde.  
Les 7 péchés capitaux.

\- C'est ça... C'est ça ! Alice, tu es formidable ! Mon dieu, les 7 péchés… Mais oui ! Bien sûr !

Je m'apprête à lui sauter au cou, mais me stoppe. Luxure... Des tas de personnes sont à des pécheurs, surtout sur ce genre de chose… Et envie ? Orgueil ? Qui n'a jamais péché ? Alors comment savoir laquelle sera la prochaine victime ?

\- Il faut rétrécir le cercle des victimes potentielles, trouvé un lien entre elles... Tiens, un lien entre Kriss et Alexis? Leurs connaissances, leurs études, leur travail, peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas !

Hystérique, Alice se met à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Ses pieds foulent la moquette, ses doigts se crispent, ses sourcils se froncent.

\- En apparence, rien n'indique que les vidimes ont un lien entre elles ! Sauf un, le meurtrier. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Nous savons maintenant que cinq autres personnes vont être tuées. Mais quand ? Où ? Et surtout, dans quel ordre les péchés seront-ils exécutés ? Je les ai notés comme ils me venaient, mais rien n'indique qu'il y est un ordre logique... Bordel, luxure... Une prostituée ? Une femme facile ? Une amante ? Et même pas, pourquoi forcément une femme... Mon dieu, cette affaire me rend folle !

Elle se laisse tomber de tout son poids dans son fauteuil, et attire tous les dossiers vers elle.

\- Il y a forcément des anciennes traces, il ne peut pas... Jamais... Il faut forcément que le tueur sorte de quelque part ! Il ne va pas débarque comme ça, de nul part... Il lui faut des antécédents, merde ! Un an ! Il a mis un an à tuer un mec et l'a achevé sous nos yeux ! Sous nos yeux ! Il n'est pas débutant, ce n'est pas possible. Non, non... Il doit exister quelque part... C'est obligé ! Pas le choix !

\- Peut être quelqu'un qui a fait de la médecine?

Je m'arrête un instant avant de me reprendre.

\- Quelqu'un qui a fait de la médecine à l'étranger, pour avoir une si bonne connaissance de drogues inconnues !

Je me mordille la lèvre, agacée, et prend ma tête entre mes mains.

\- Les péchés capitaux... Quel ordre...

Je relève brusquement la tête, et me précipite sur l'ordinateur face à moi pour chercher l'ordre dans lequel sont décrits les péchés capitaux.

\- Bon... Ben en tout cas, ce n'est pas l'ordre dans lequel ils sont écrits dans la Bible, parce que là, ça commence par l'orgueil et l'avarice...

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. S'il y a un ordre, il n'est connu que du meurtrier.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone.

\- Viens, on va manger, faut qu'on aille interroger les témoins, me dit-elle en me saisissant par le bras.  
\- Ok...

Je soupire, épuisée. Je rejette ma chevelure noire en arrière, en jetant un coup d'œil à ma camarade, qui me regarde d'un air amusé.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son regard est dirigé vers mon cou, et je remets mes cheveux devant la trace violacée.

\- Eh bien, le temps ne s'arrête pas pour tout le monde... me murmure-t-elle avec malice.

Je lui tire la langue avant de sortir du bureau. Je l'entends éclater de rire, et je me retourne vers elle. Elle me saisit dans ses bras et nous nous enlaçons, conscientes d'avoir fait un gigantesque pas en avant.  
Elle se dégage et me secoue la manche :

\- On va manger ?

\- Oh oui ! Je crève de faim.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, et nous descendons hors du poste, traversons deux rues et nous installons face à face à une table, en terrasse d'un petit café.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Des pâtes !

J'éclate de rire. Il faut savoir qu'Alice et les pâtes, c'est une longue, longue histoire d'amour.  
Nous commandons des pâtes. Dès qu'elles arrivent, nous les mangeons rapidement, et repartons vers le poste, déjà en retard.

\- On va se faire engueuler par le boss s'ils sont déjà là…

En arrivant au poste, nous montons directement vers les salles d'interrogatoire, où nous attendent effectivement le témoin ainsi que notre boss. Il nous fusille du regard, alors que je saisis le dossier et jette un coup d'œil à ma coéquipière.

Nous nous asseyons tous trois face au premier témoin, Jérémy. Il se présente comme Jérémy Breut, frère d'Alexis. Nous commençons à lui poser quelques questions, mais il apparaît très vite qu'il ne sait strictement rien. Je soupire, et me laisse aller en arrière sur ma chaise. Ce n'est pas lui qui va nous aider.  
La voix d'Alice retentit et pose deux questions des plus pertinentes :

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un certain obèse, appelé Kriss ?

Jérémy secoue la tête négativement. Le boss murmure quelques mots à l'oreille d'Alice, qui hoche la tête.

\- Bien, M. Breut. Une dernière question, et vous pourrez y aller. Votre frère avait-il des connaissances dans des pays lointains ? De préférences asiatiques… Avait-il des relations dans le monde des médecins ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Il a bien un ami, qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques mois... Un genre de hippie... Mais il est parti à Hong-Kong il y a maintenant plus de 6 mois.

Alice hoche la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Bien, merci beaucoup, M. Breut. Vous pouvez partir, mais restez à la disposition de la police, s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme se lève et nous serre la main.

\- D'accord. Au revoir.

Je me tourne vers mes deux collègues, un peu énervée de ne pas être admise dans leurs conciliabules.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Je suis consciente que la question était pertinente, Alice et moi en avons discuté tout à l'heure, mais il n'empêche que c'est super vexant de ne pas être tenue au courant de ce qu'ils disent à quelques centimètres de moi ! Je prends une moue boudeuse et croise les bras.

Mon amie me sourit.

\- Je lui ai dit ce que tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure... Pour le deuxième frère, nous allons nous concentrer sur ce hippie. Et nous allons lancer des équipes sur sa trace, pour peu qu'il soit réellement à Hong Kong...

Le boss sursaute.

\- Comment ça, "pour peu" ?!  
\- Je trouve la coïncidence un peu grosse. Autant le fait que le bambou de la première victime vient de Chine peut être un réel hasard, autant le fait qu'on ait trouvé un join dans la pièce, un join fumé récemment, et qu'un hippie fasse mystérieusement apparition dans la vie d'Alexis quelques semaines avant le début de son coma... Tss, je trouve ça louche.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Alice, boss. C'est lié.

\- Et vous pensez que le Hippie serait donc le meurtrier d'Alexis ? Il est facile de vérifier s'il est réellement en Chine, vous savez.

Alice sourit moqueusement.

\- Et vous allez demander un dossier à quel nom ? Le dossier de M. le Hippie ?

Je lui jette un regard amusé.

\- Et pourquoi pas?

Elle lâche un petit rire, puis appelle le second frère d'Alexis, qui ne nous apprend rien de plus. Il a également entendu parler de ce fameux Hippie, nous précise qu'il était accro au cannabis mais n'a aucune idée de son nom, ni même de son prénom. Je lâche un petit soupir.

\- Pourvu que la concierge sache quelque chose... On a pas grand-chose pour l'instant.

\- Elle n'est pas venu, un décès dans sa famille, nous apprend d'un ton laconique notre boss.

Je soupire.

\- Bon, ben on se stoppe ? D'façons, j'ai rendez-vous avec Antoine ce soir.

Alice se lève.

\- Moi j'ai pas d'amoureux, donc je vais fouiller dans nos dossiers et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un camé plus ou moins chinois.

Je me lève à mon tour, récupère mes affaires, salue mon amie et mon patron et quitte la pièce. En bas du poste, j'aperçois Antoine, et me jette dans ses bras. Nous échangeons un baiser passionné, et nous éloignons main dans la main, heureux de partager un de ces rares moments d'intimité et d'amour qui me sont si précieux.


End file.
